


Creative Block

by JamesAeza



Series: A Little Too Literal [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Roman and Remus didn't ask to be creativity, and they don't want the things that come with it. Creative blocks leave both of them completely blind, barely able to take care of themselves. Fortunately, there may be a few who are willing to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Little Too Literal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Creative Block

Creative blocks. 

Naturally, that sort of thing would affect the literal personification of creativity. And said creativity was not happy about it. 

Roman rubbed yet again at his blurry eyes, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the fuzz. It had never worked before. Had he not been fully aware of what this was, he might have wondered if he needed glasses, like a nerd. Fortunately, that was not the case. Or unfortunately. However you wanted to frame it. And right about now, Roman was feeling distinctly unfortunate. 

Glancing at the door, he wondered why there was not another creativity here right about now. They always rode these things out together, usually in Roman’s room seeing as it was decidedly more pleasant than the alternative. He should be here.

_ Whoa, slow down, Roman.  _ No need to work himself up yet. He had to remember that his hormones were thrown way out of whack during the whole ordeal. It felt like being a kid again. He just had to roll with it and try not to do anything too rash. He shut his eyes, deciding to wait a couple more minutes. 

Sure enough, several minutes later the door swung open to reveal a disoriented Remus. 

Roman sighed in relief as Remus made his way over to the second bed, flopping down as he tried to control his breathing. Roman watched as Remus tried to lie in the correct position. Clearly both of their vision was fading fast. 

Everything was already prepared ahead of time. They knew where to reach for anything they needed already. It was like a well practiced dance by now, though it used to be unbelievably difficult. The first time it had happened was… unforgettable, to put it lightly. 

Roman laid his head back on the pillow, trying to enjoy his last few minutes of the luxury of sight. He looked over to his brother, who seemed to have settled himself and now looked to be asleep.

Maybe sleep was a good idea. Exhaustion was a common side effect for both twins. 

  
  


When Roman woke again, he’d lost the rest of it. 

He frowned, rolling over in the soft sheets. He was already a little sore, but he knew better than to move from the bed. 

“Remus?”

His nerves rushed for a moment when the only response was his own echo, but after a few seconds he heard a weak “yeah?” lifting a weight off his chest that he wasn’t sure he’d even known was there. 

“Are you okay?”

“About as okay as I could be. Mine is completely gone, you?”

“Same.”

They both sighed nearly in unison, something that had been strange once upon a time but was pretty normal by now. 

“Turn on the tape, would you?”

Roman reached for where he knew his recorder was, hand scrabbling around until he found the play button. The soft female voice started immediately.

“Chapter One - The Boy Who Lived.”

Roman hummed contentedly upon hearing the familiar verse. This series was a huge source of comfort for him. Idiotic authors aside, it had pulled him through a lot. Remus didn’t like it as much, but agreed to it. There was just enough violence in it to satisfy him in a pacified state, though that didn’t stop a bit of colorful commentary. 

Roman found he didn’t mind as much as usual during these days. 

Usually the periods lasted about a week, though they’d gone as long as three in the past. The absences were relatively easy to excuse, they both regularly spent that long in the imagination. 

The reason they felt the need to conceal the blocks? Trust. They’d been dealing with this together as long as either could remember. Their system was perfected. And the thoughts of things that someone could do to someone else while they were blind, sleepy and weak were, to say the least, terrifying. Even for Remus, who was hardly easy to frighten. 

Roman drifted in and out of sleep for the first few books. His headache was getting worse, his back a little achy. That was normal, though. He knew he just needed to go with it. 

“Mmf… Roman.”

His brother’s voice was quick to catch his attention. “Yes?”

“You have water?”

Roman cursed under his breath as he felt for the water bottle, noting that it was not there. He must have forgotten. He sighed. “Yep. Just wait a little while.”

The only response was a soft groan as Roman pushed himself to his feet, continuing to curse quietly. 

He would not admit how many times he crashed and stumbled, or that it took him nearly half an hour to find that damn water bottle. He was covered in bruises when he finally found his way back, tossing the water to Remus and trying to calm the buzzing that was coursing through his whole body from his task. 

He sighed as he tried to force himself to relax. He hated every single part of this. 

The book was still playing, more as background noise than anything, though now Roman felt as if it might be adding to his headache. When he heard a groan from beside him, it was confirmed that Remus must feel the same way. After a bit of fumbling around, he managed to turn it off. 

He buried his face in his pillow, though it offered little relief. 

  
  


Logan thought it strange not to see either twin in nearly two weeks. He needed help with something that, loath as he was to admit it, he could not do himself. He didn’t want to bother them if there was something important, but it really had been awhile.

He tried Remus’s room first. Though neither of the brothers were particularly easy to work with, Logan personally found Remus more tolerable. 

When there was no response after twenty minutes of knocking and waiting, Logan resigned himself to needing Roman’s help. He sighed, making his way over to the second room. This time, though, after knocking, he heard a hushed dialogue from behind the door. 

“Who’s that?”

“Why would I know?”

“Whatever. Just ignore it.”

Logan frowned, confused. He tried knocking again. “Roman? I just heard you speak.”

At that, one of the voices cursed colorfully. 

“You get it.”

“No,  _ you  _ get it. It’s your room.”

Logan waited a couple more minutes, hearing some highly concerning crashing, before the door was swung open. Roman looked more disheveled than anyone had ever seen him. 

“What?” He asked grumpily.

“Are you alright?” Was the first thing out of Logan’s mouth, anything else quickly forgotten upon seeing him like this. 

Roman rubbed at his eyes. 

“No.” He seemed to want Logan to leave, crossing his arms with a strange amount of effort. Logan was not convinced.

“...is there anything I can do to help you?”

“No,” Roman informed him, closing the door in his face. There was immediately more concerning crashing. Logan frowned, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but at the same time, something was wrong. He carefully eased the door open, giving fair verbal warning as he did so. 

Roman seemed to be brushing off crashing into something. What on earth was going on? Since when was Roman this clumsy? He’d always been the most graceful one. Logan frowned as he analyzed the information. The most likely solution was… confusing, unlikely, but- not impossible.

“Roman, can you see?”

Roman’s head snapped towards him, eyes blank. Logan nodded, theory confirmed, and moved over to Roman, taking his arm and leading him to his bed. He was expecting at least some sort of resistance, but Roman seemed grateful, if anything. 

Logan pulled the blanket over him, a little disturbed by the strange situation, before turning to the other creativity. 

Remus was lying on his side, facing away from Logan and muttering to himself. He sounded a little crazed. In a new way. 

Moving over to him, Logan placed a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch violently. He pulled his hand away, attempting to verbally get his attention. 

“Remus, can you hear me? I am right here. Are you alright?” He received a slight shake of the head, unsure if that made him more or less comfortable with Remus’s state. “May I touch you?”

After a moment of pause, Remus nodded, and Logan placed a firm hand on his arm. “You are alright. I am right here. Please try to breathe.” He sighed in relief when the form’s panicked breathing slowed. He quickly helped Remus into a sitting position, giving verbal cues the whole time. Once they were both somewhat comfortable, Logan said, “I take it you cannot see either?” 

Remus shook his head a bit nervously. Logan noted that he seemed to be hyper aware of his surroundings. 

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Not right now, no.”

The strangest part of all this was how  _ normal _ Remus was acting. 

Logan gave him a long look. “Very well. Sit tight for a moment.”

Logan moved back over to Roman, who seemed to be hugging the life out of his pillow. 

“Roman?” Logan began as he placed a gentle hand on Roman’s wrist. Roman immediately scrambled back, cringing against the headboard. “Please- please don’t hurt me.”

Logan stared at him, confused and perhaps slightly upset. “...why would I hurt you?”

Roman paused for a moment, tensely shrugging his shoulders. “It would be- easy. And I… I know you all want to.” It took Logan a moment to register that tears were streaming down his face. 

Logan felt very ill-equipped to deal with this. Perhaps Patton would be better. 

“Roman, I am not sure why you are feeling this way but I assure you that no one here wishes you harm.”

That didn’t seem to fully register, though Roman did loosen up, if only a tiny bit. 

After ensuring both were alright for at least a few minutes, Logan made for the door. “Just sit tight.”

After he left, both brothers were almost immediately asleep. 

  
  


When Roman found himself slowly waking up again, he could hear quiet voices whispering to each other. He couldn’t catch much. “...panicked…you...me…Roman...careful.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. This is what he’d been afraid of. The others knew, and now they were going to take advantage of him and his brother, completely helpless and subject to their whims. They were going to hit him and cut him and maybe- “Roman?”

Roman thought for a moment that he might be hallucinating. He knew whose voice that was, but he’d never heard it that gentle. Especially not towards him. He cringed back, even though he knew it would do nothing. He was at Virgil’s mercy, and after how he’d been, why  _ should  _ Virgil hold back? Roman forced himself not to beg again. He was better than that. He could take it like a man. 

“ _ Roman _ .” The voice was a bit stronger this time. Angry, surely. 

He pressed his back against his headboard, barely forcing out a “yes?”

“Roman, I’m not going to do anything to you.” If Roman didn’t know any better, he’d say the voice was a bit hurt, and a bit concerned. 

He covered his face. 

“Roman,  _ please.” _ Now Virgil just sounded desperate. Why, was beyond him. 

He felt a cold hand tracing his face, and his blind eyes flew open. He couldn’t stifle the whimper that escaped him, but the hand stayed. 

Roman slowly paused. The hand had not hurt him yet. Just- almost cradling his face, as if he were something to be gentle with. Hesitantly, he relaxed into the touch, hearing Virgil sigh in relief. 

Shortly after that, he felt himself being maneuvered into a comfortable sitting position. He always knew where the hands were, which he was grateful for. Then, they were rubbing out the knots in his neck, and he couldn’t stop the pleased groan coming from him. Lying in a bed for that long could really do a number on someone. 

When Virgil placed a bowl of something or other in his hands, he was incredibly grateful. He usually didn’t eat during these bouts, it was too hard and not worth it. He started trying to eat it, but found it was still difficult to maneuver the spoon with no sense of sight. 

“Roman, can I-” the voice was a bit hesitant. “Can I feed you?”

Roman paused. For one, he had no idea why Virgil wasn’t teasing him, taking advantage of this to hurt him. Lord knew he deserved it. But Virgil was just being gentle, calming him down, helping him through. He slowly nodded. 

He’d expected it to be humiliating, awkward, uncomfortable. He was surprised to find that it felt… pleasant. And strangely intimate. 

When they’d finished, Virgil laid him back down. “You look tired. Go to sleep.”

Roman was tired, so he obliged. 

  
  


For Remus, it was more than blindness. It was him losing any barrier against the thoughts, it was when they came in full force and could have knocked him off his feet. 

Usually, he rode this out with Roman. He wished more than anything that someone could  _ help,  _ but he knew that this was his to deal with and his alone. 

Which was why, when Logan came back and touched him again and asked if he was okay, all he could do was beg. Beg Logan to take it away, to make it stop hurting so much. 

He had to admit he was surprised when he was pulled into a warm lap, hands running through his hair. Logan was shushing him, and it came to his attention that he was crying. 

He threw his arms around Logan, continuing to babble, begging him to fix it. He knew he couldn’t. He knew that. 

But he had to admit that just holding him helped. 

  
  


When the twins' sight was finally regained, they were admittedly a little embarrassed. Well, Roman was at least. If Remus was, he didn’t show it. 

Oddly enough, there was no rude commentary. Virgil didn’t bring it up at all until Roman gave him a quiet thank you, and he replied with nothing but a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually super satisfied with this but I wrote it all so you guys get it. I hope you liked it at least a little. Comment if you are so inclined, I very much appreciate any comment even if it's just a lil heart or smth :)


End file.
